


Hide in plain sight

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: But secret, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Quand un agent est menacé, plus aucun secret n'est à l'abris, encore moins un de cette taille!
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 4





	Hide in plain sight

Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Des menaces de mort avaient été reçues par Hannah Khoury, en représailles d'un tir justifié ayant coûté la mort d'un membre d'un gang local, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il était entrain de leur tirer dessus. L'agent était dans les bureaux du NCIS sans autorisation d'en sortir.

\- On sait qui a envoyé ces menaces, Patton? demanda Pride

\- Non je travaille toujours dessus. répondit-il

Tout le monde travaillait dessus. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui avait l'audace de menacer un membre de l'équipe. 

\- Oh non... souffla Patton

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hannah

Patton ne répondit pas et afficha simplement ce qu'il venait de recevoir sur le plasma. Une photo de Hannah marchant vers sa maison avec Naomi.

\- Naomi! Pride! Je... s'écria Hannah

\- Hannah. Où est Naomi? demanda Pride essayant de rester calme

\- A l'école! Je l'ai déposée ce matin. répondit la mère inquiète

\- D'accord. On va aller la chercher alors. continua-t-il

\- Pride, c'est ma fille! dit Hannah

\- Raison de plus pour que tu ne bouges pas d'ici! Carter, tu la retiens ici. Je

\- Je vais aller chercher Naomi. le coupa Tammy qui était à côté de Hannah pour la soutenir.

Pride se tourna vers Gregorio, surpris d'avoir été coupé comme ça.

\- D'accord. Gregorio et Sebastian vous allez chercher Naomi. 

Tammy passa sa main dans le dos de Hannah avant de quitter les bureaux du NCIS avec Sebastian.

Les deux agents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'école de Naomi. Tammy hésita quelques instants avant de laisser son arme sous le siège de la voiture avant de descendre. Elle alla directement dans le bureau du conseiller d'éducation, suivit par Sebastian.

\- Bonjour! Tammy Gregorio, je viens chercher Naomi Porter. s'annonça-t-elle

\- Bonjour! Attendez quelques instants... répondit l'homme en tapant le nom de Naomi sur son écran pour vérifier où elle se trouvait et si la femme avait bien le droit de venir la chercher. Tout semble en ordre, je vais la chercher. Vous pouvez me suivre.

L'homme sortit de son bureau et alla à quelques mètres de là. Il frappa à une porte avant d'entrer.

\- Bonjour, Naomi, ta belle-mère est là pour te récupérer. dit-il

Tammy baissa la tête, jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian qui ne sembla pas remarquer ce qui venait d'être dit.

La jeune fille prit ses affaires et sortit de cours, inquiète.

\- Tammy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle avant de voir Sebastian. Maman va bien?

\- Oui ta mère va bien Naomi. On a juste besoin que tu viennes avec nous. répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant

\- D'accord.

Les deux agents et Naomi revinrent donc au NCIS où Hannah faisait les cent pas en attendant le retour de sa fille.

\- Maman!

\- Naomi! dit Hannah en serrant dans ses bras sa fille.

\- Pas de soucis pour la récupérer? demanda Pride

\- Non non. répondit Tammy sans attendre. Et vous?

\- A part que garder Hannah ici, c'est un vrai **challenge** , rien de nouveau de notre côté. dit Patton

\- C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète! dit Pride

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Naomi

\- Tout va bien ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas! dit Hannah

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Naomi. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas boire un bon chocolat chaud dans la cuisine avec ta maman? proposa Pride

\- D'accord! 

\- Je vais venir avec vous. dit Tammy

Les deux femmes et la fillette se rendirent donc dans la cuisine tandis que les garçons continuaient à traquer la personne qui envoyait ces menaces.

\- Tammy? dit la fillette

\- Oui?

\- Tout à l'heure, monsieur Banks... Il...

\- Je sais Naomi, ne t'en fais pas. la rassura Tammy

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hannah

\- Il a dit à Naomi que sa belle-mère était là pour venir la chercher.

\- Sebastian a comprit?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait relevé. Je ne sais pas s’il relèvera...

\- S’il comprend... Ça ne serait pas si grave, non? dit Hannah en esquissant un sourire

\- Non. répondit Tammy en regardant autour d'elle avant d'aller embrasser furtivement Hannah

Les trois filles discutèrent autour d'un chocolat chaud avant que Patton n'arrive, les interrompant.

\- Un problème? demanda Hannah

\- Non. On a trouvé! Pride, Sebastian et Carter sont partis l'arrêter! dit-il

\- Génial! On sait de qui il s'agit? continua Hannah

\- Rico Martinez, le frère cadet de Julio. Probablement plus des menaces en l'air que concrètes mais on n'est jamais trop prudent!

Hannah souffla, dans quelques minutes ou tout au plus quelques heures, elle serait tranquille.

\- De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive? demanda-t-il avec l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

\- Oh de rien Triple P! dit Tammy

Patton se mit à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hannah qui ne comprenait pas

\- Oh rien! répondit-il sur le même air que Tammy

\- Patton? insista Hannah

\- J'avais quelques doutes... mais puisque vous ne dites rien, je ne dirais rien! répondit-il

Hannah et Tammy se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de se lâcher les mains qui étaient liées sous la table depuis presque une heure.

\- Sérieusement? Vous allez faire comme si vous ne compreniez pas de quoi je parle?

Hannah et Tammy se regardèrent, bien-sûr qu'elles avaient compris de quoi il parlait.

\- Depuis quand ça dure? demanda-t-il

Hannah regarda Tammy qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle pouvait répondre.

\- Un peu plus d'un an. répondit Hannah

\- Un an?! cria presque Patton, surpris

\- Mais vous tous là, vous n'avez vraiment rien remarqué? dit Tammy, surprise

\- Remarqué quoi? Que vous êtes ensemble? demanda Patton

\- Oui.

\- Non! Vraiment pas! Et vous avez fait ça devant notre nez à tous!

\- A peu près oui! répondit Hannah en riant

Patton resta abasourdi de la nouvelle, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il leur jugera de garder le secret quand les agents rentrèrent avec l'homme ayant proféré ces menaces.

FIN


End file.
